Nobi
Nobi is a minor character in Disney's The Lion King and the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. In the series episode "Good Mousekeeping", Nobi is an unfortunate mouse who gets bullied by elephants. In TV series, he has a very different appeareance than the one from the original film. Appearances ''The Lion King Nobi is seen after "Circle of Life". He comes out of his hole, cleans himself, sniffs the air, and is all of a sudden captured by Scar, who toys with the mouse. Before Scar can eat the mouse, Zazu comes to scold the lion and then, the mouse escapes. After this, he is not seen again for the rest of the film. Timon & Pumbaa While Nobi is sleeping in his log, he hears a sound. When he gets up to investigate, an elephant takes him out. Nobi is now surrounded by three elephant bullies. The leader suggests that they use the mouse as a baseball. When he hits him with a log, Nobi ends up in Rafiki's tree. He tells Rafiki that he's sick of getting bullied and he wants to fly like a bird, swim like a fish and be as tall as a giraffe. After Rafiki grants Nobi his wish, Nobi begins to fly. He then runs into two vultures who make fun of him. When Nobi tries to show them that he can fly as well as them, he gets hit by an unseen airplane and falls down in the water. In the water, Nobi sees an eel and bullies him. He then runs into Rafiki, who forces him to let the eel go. After talking with Rafiki, Nobi sees the elephants. When the mouse goes to them, the leader of the bullies suggests to use him as a football, but the elephants are stopped by Rafiki. Nobi then decides to turn back to his normal self. After Rafiki turns Nobi back into a mouse, the leader of the bullies is about to use Nobi as a basketball this time. Nobi then stands up to the elephant, who leaves angry. Nobi then thanks Rafiki, and the mandrill replies, "You're welcome". [[The Lion King (2019 film)|''The Lion King (2019)]] The same mouse that Scar tried to eat has more screen time than his original counterpart who only appears in the beginning of the film. In it, the mouse is seen exploring the world around him and unnoticeably enters a cave in Pride Rock where Scar approaches the mouse attempting to eat the grass. Upon approaching, Scar tries to eat him to which Zazu notifies him about missing the ceremony of Simba's birth as the mouse retreats. He is last seen at the end of the film where he returns to the Pride Lands along with the other animals after Simba becomes the new king. Gallery Nobi.png|Nobi in Timon and Pumbaa Trivia *In "Africa-Dabra!", there's a mouse who bears a striking resemblance to Nobi. Category:Heroes Category:Mice Category:The Lion King characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon